gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locust Horde
Locust creatures I have re-added all the info about locust creatures that was removed. My reasoning is that; an article about the Locust should have info about the creatures they use; that removing so much info was counter-productive; and that people would go to that article to look for info and not find it. If anybody feels very strongly that it should go, please leave your reaons here. --EightyOne (talk) 10:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Reptillian Humanoids? I have no doubt that the majority of Locust Horde forces are, indeed, humanoid. However they do not appear to me as reptillian except for their 'scaly' skin. Due to their name (although it is not directed in such a manner) and the appearance of creatures such as the Corpser, Rockworm (although probably not a Locust) and Riftworm (again, probably not a Locust) they seem to be more of an Insect-related race. Is it wise to state a fact that no one can prove or disprove in the first line of an article? Also I think that there is a bizarre coicidence in that the Locust are called so by humans because Deaths like this have not been seen since times of plague and that they are also called this by Queen Myrrah (presumably not for the same reason). :The Reptilians are the Drones,Katus and Berserkers. All the other animals are well animals tamed or created by the Horde. The issue with the queen is the "most" Humanoid then the rest of the species.--Jack Black 19:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Reasons for my edit 1)Gearsdominator edits and uploading of pictures destroy the format. 2)The Kryll and Rock worms and Rift Worm are NOT locust creatures they are Hollow Creatures. None of them are used for war like the bloodmounts. Unless we seen them in armor attacking gears lead by Grubs all i did would change.--Jack Black 20:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sires/Locust inconsistecy Why does it say on this page that locust aren't descend from sires when on the sires page it does? Cory Jaynes 01:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Lack of updates.--JacktheBlack 11:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Extinction? How did the machine kill all of the Locust when it is only the Lambent that are infected with Imulsion? --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 07:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think they also suffered from Imulsion infection enough to be affected by the cure but not enough to be turned Lambent, like Adam Fenix. Karl-591 11:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Talk page is not a forum. But everything that infected with Imulsion parasite was killed by the weapon.--JacktheBlack 11:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Does anyone know if the locust creatures were killed? I know the infected and outright lambent ones were, but I want to know for sure, and be able to see it in this, or the animals respective articles, I really hate that epic thought it was a good idea to wipe them out, but I'm also thinking,-not that I'm putting this in the article-but I was thinking that some uninfected locust, however few there would be, may have survived. Tristan7grunt 22:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::A Brumak was seen dying when the weapon was used.--JacktheBlack 22:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw the brumak die, but I just assumed that he had been exposed to imulsion, but doesn't it sound plausible that not all locust were exposed to imulsion enough to be infected and thus killed by adams weapon? I think that there would be all manor of locust and locust creatures still alive that hadn't been exposed to imulsion enough. So I'm just going to go ahead believing some baby locust are still out there who were never used in the war effort and exposed to imulsion, and I think that the butcher boomers would probably still be around due to them not really being near imulsion to often, much like we don't let our cooks handle gasoline. Just some thoughts, and you don't see corpsers die due to the weapon, even though they do run away, and tickers, being so fast breeding, wouldn't all have been exposed to imulsion, neither would wild wretches, due to them not handling imulsion all to much, I know this wiki has a no seculation rule, but these are kind of big reasons the entire locust race and the locust creatures wouldn't be infected, oh well, just some thoughts... Tristan7grunt 23:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::From what i understand, all locusts were infected with imulsion, since they originate from people who caught the parasite back when they were proceccing it during the pendulum wars. The government tried to keep the disease a secret and shipped away all infected people to the secret facility Delta squad discovered in gears 2 and experimented on them, possibly to find a cure for the imulsion sickness, creating the sires in the process and as a result hence the first locusts (notebooks from the facility that can be found in the game hint towards experiments on people turning them into savage sadistic creatures similar to the locust). How much of the transformation that can be blamed on the imulsion parasite and how much can be blamed on the experiments i dont know, maybe the locust is an attempt at either weaponizing the mutating properties found in imulsion, or as the A.I Niles comments about the survival of humanity hints towards, an attempt to stabilize the disease when it first cropped up by altering the human physiology to better resonate with that of the parasite so that it wouldn't kill its host. Parasites in general wants its host to survive so that it can live of it (a property maybe enhanced by the experiments) but it also wants the host animal to find other animals for the parasite to infest, wich may explain the bloodlust the locust exhibit. :::Also, since the locust resemble the other creatures that live in the hollow, a part of the experiment may have involved mixing the human DNA with that of the creatures living underground, maybe because they were considered having a naturan resistance towards the parasite since they are practically always exposed to it, giving them similair physiology and traits to the creatures living in the hollow. :::This would mean that the entire locust race (with the possible exception of queen myrrah) is an iteration of the parasite made more stable, essentially making them a part human part immulsion part hollow creature hybrid making the enitre race susceptible to Adam Fenix's doomsday weapon. :::Christian :P 21:31 19 December 2011 20:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: The thread you referenced appears to have been removed. Can you provide further evidence of this? It doesn't seem to make sense to me. If the Locust are simply the offspring of the Sires that were taken to Mt. kadar, then how is it that the COG didn't know about them before eday? New Hope & Mt. Kadar were COG facilities.WraithTDK 16:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Locust Armory Perhaps in addition to the beastiary a complete recanture of all weapons of Locust Horde origin may be contributive to the article. --Rovole 08:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like it would make sense, oh, and does anyone know if the frag bolo is a locust grenade, or a human grenade? it looks locust to me, but somewhere I heard it was human made. Tristan7grunt 00:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC)